


The GliTCHy Garden

by Skalicia



Series: Skal's DestructiveDeath Corner [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DestructiveDeath - Freeform, LifeAfterDeath - Freeform, Multi, Soriel, afterdeath, all the ship stuff is mostly in the background, but it's how their relationship works, it's just "Error" and Life hanging out, it's not super important to the plot, reaper is a pivot, so it's still technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/pseuds/Skalicia
Summary: A tea party "dream"
Relationships: Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Skal's DestructiveDeath Corner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The GliTCHy Garden

~~Error~~ basked in the sunlight that crept into Life’s garden. The cherry blossom trees near a grand wisened willow were in full bloom and helped gave the area a soft look to it. It was soothing. That wasn’t saying much, as being in the garden always had a soothing effect on him, a nice change after the mess that had been his life up until this point. It was impossible for things to die here, so he was able to find an escape here even before he’d been freed. Though back then he’d always felt guilty and anxious for being away from the events transpiring in his own universe. Reaper always insisted though, even if they were for short visits back then. Nowadays though, he had more time to spare to just visiting.

Today he was here to have tea with Toriel, more commonly known to those not from her universe as Life. She was busy preparing everything to make sure it was fresh, and so he lounged half asleep in one of the chairs formed of a plant whose leaves made soft pillows as he waited for her. As soothing as it was to lay there, he found himself longing for his boyfriend to be around. Reaper had simply picked ~~Error~~ up and dropped him off. One hand had gently caressed his face with one of those soft gloves as he’d caught the God of Death’s face dip slightly sad while he stared at ~~Error~~ ’s mouth for a moment. The moment had passed just as quickly as the god had disappeared. It hurt ~~Error~~ ’s fragment soul to have to keep the distance they did when it came to physical contact after having grown accustomed to it, but he was confident that Life would find a way to help them eventually. She was still trying to help them after all.

Bored, he let his head roll off to the side so he could stare towards the willow where Reaper liked to bask on the sun-warmed rocks. THe gOd laY ThERe, LOuNGInG oN thE larGEst ONE WIth tHAt goOfy Grin on hiS FaCe. a stuPiD fLIrTAtIoUS JOKE no douBT On tHE Tip of his tOngUE. ~~ERRor~~ cOULdn't Be ToO upSet As thE WAY thE MoonLIgHT hiGHLiGHtED HIS otHerworLdlY bOYfRIeNd sOfTEnED his SOul aNd ShoOed aWAy aNy dEsiRE To evEn PLayFULlY SnAP At hIm FOR thE BehavioUR.

~~_That wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be there. Not there, not now. The world stuttered as if it was unsure of what was happening itself. Reaper’s form flickered with static before he vanished and proper sunlight lit the area like it was supposed to._ ~~

Wood sliding against wood caught ~~Error~~ ’s attention. He let a lazy, but content grin spread across his face as he turned his head to look towards the Goddess of Life who made her way towards him. “You sure you don’t need a hand?” The tall goat woman shook her head with a fond expression gracing her features, a gentle laugh pulling from her.

“I could not let a guest do my work for me. I’d hate to be a terrible host,” she assured him.

Unable to help himself, his grin took on a mischievous twist. “Come now _m’lady_.~ Surely you’d let a gentleman such as myself aid you.”

Fighting a fit of louder laughter, the goddess set the tray she carried upon the stretching branches of the plant that formed a table. A few trailing branches came up to support it as she let go. “I swear, our darling Death has worn off on you in the wrong ways.”

“Like there’s a right way for him to rub off on me?” ~~Error~~ snorted as he sat himself up to look over what had been brought. A small assortment of bite-sized pastries and fruits cut into cute shapes like hearts, stars, and simple flowers all accompanied the pot of tea decorated with cherry blossoms and the yellow-purple tulip-shaped teacups. While Life had a collection of flower-themed teacups and pots, he was aware she’d been tending to use these tulip ones for their one on one tea times. He’d had to grow accustomed to drinking from the slightly strange shape of the petal ends that made up the rim of the cup.

“I supposed not,” Life assented, pouring tea into both their cups before placing them before their spots. ~~Error~~ wasted no time snatching up some of the snacks. Life’s food was always the best. As he shoved some of the food bursting with magic into his mouth, he caught a sad glance directed at his right eye. One hand raised to touch just below it selfconsciously, used to stares at the deformed thing while still not comfortable with it.

He shifted slightly in his seat as the food dissipated to join his magic reserves. “You don’t have to feel bad about not being able to heal it,” he said. His voice was quiet, just barely avoiding the defeated tone that liked to slip out when it came to talk about healing his injury.

Life startled, an embarrassed blush dusting over her furry white cheeks, surprised at being called out in her glances. “I know there is nothing I can do, but I can’t help but wish I could. Perhaps if I had been available when you and Reaper knew each other when trapped, you could have escaped fully healed.”

“Don’t go talking like that again,” ~~Error~~ chastised. “You couldn’t help the fact that you were… unavailable…” That tended to be a touchy subject, though from comforting Reaper through nightmares ~~Error~~ had an idea of what had happened. “Besides, it’s amazing that that’s the biggest marking of what happened considering I only have a fraction of a soul.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Life gave a brilliant smile. “I believe I might-”

Whatever she was going to talk about was interrupted by Reaper appearing. It likely wouldn’t have caused her voice to die in her throat if not for the way he fell roughly upon the stone table. She was quick to leave her seat to check on the God of Death. ~~Error~~ , meanwhile, was more than happy to snicker at his dumb boyfriend’s misfortune as he shoved another snack in his mouth and chased it down with a sip of his drink.

sTAtIC FILLeD ThE AIR, DISTOrtING a NAme ThAT Reaper whined. Life joined in the snickering after seeing Reaper was fine. He floated away from her to make grabby hands towards ~~Error~~. A squeak left the white wearing skeleton as he dived beneath the living table. Reaper wouldn’t dare get too close to it with Life’s ire on the line. Especially not while she was watching.

Laughter echoed as the world blurred into ones and zeros.

* * *

Error’s eyes snapped open. The familiar sight of blue strings haphazardly tangling across the expanse above him like a ceiling dotted with the red of trapped souls greeted him. He lifted a hand to rub at his face. A startled noise left him as his hand distorted to look like white bone poking out from a white sleeve.

It was gone in a few blinks, leaving Error confused and disoriented. Even more so as rubbing at his face like he’d initially meant to do made him aware of the wet feeling of actual tears slipping from the corners of his sockets.

Why? His strange dream hadn’t seemed bad.

...

It felt oddly real for a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [my tumblr!~](https://skaliciascribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> I've got some Moonblossom au stuff over there I should compile. I need to finish the rest of the prompts for that challenge, so it's been sitting on bringing them over until I do that. I... might just need to bring them over here anyway.


End file.
